epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sceptileisgreat14/Epic rap battles of suggestions I like: Christiano Ronaldo vs Lionel Messi
On the contrary to what the title of this battle suggests, I don't actually like this idea fro an actual erb, I just wanted to do it :P Before I start, thanks to this awesomejoe for helping me with a few of the lines in this battle. Perhaps one of the only people here who will bet most of the references XD. Casting: Later Backgrounds: All in a single Football stadium EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY LIONEL MESSI VS CHRISTIANO RONALDOOOOOOOOO! BEGIN! Messi: Prepare for things to get Messi, I don't plan on restraining I'm pushing foward in this rap, to keep up, you'll need special training I'm beating this arrogant prick, time for things to get Real I'll make this battle quick, I've got to sign a new contract deal Even Pele agrees, when it comes to modern day footballers I'm the best Scoring goals like it's no problem, record breaking isn't even a test I've got the pace, the shot power, I'm even a master in dribbling You're a failure of compassion, and a specialist in ball hogging Watch me slide tackle over their, and kick you in the balls I'll produce more skill than the whole of the fucking Brenabau Bow down to me, the true player of our generation, Christiano I mean I'm so high on the records list I'm passing your ridiculous ego Ronaldo: You've had your fun, but now pass the mic over to the star player of this rap Readying rhymes deadlier than the whole of your teams weak-ass attack Through the eyes of Pele you were the best but I've uprisen from the ashes Form greater than Alexander, tell me, whose the better according to the masses? Mastering celebrations as well as my performence, no wonder I'm favoured You're a mess, un-consistent, and relient on the quality of your manager Yes, I keep the ball to myself, but can you blame me? With silky skills, I am the workhorse of the team, just look at my ability Quick feet, and quick flows, ensure that I defeat foes I wouldn't even let you kneel down and clean my shoes My El Classico bars have left you shaken, so your team best make a substitution Instead of fighting a lost battle you should just sort out that tax evasion Pele: What's a battle of footballers without the original Brazillian wonder? Watch me come down there and show both of you the definition of a winner I'm a household name, I made football internationally famous Over a milenia of goals to my name, I'm the epitome of greatness Messi, I said you were a modern great, but trust me you don't even compare Neymar is nearly passing you, and he's only been at Barcelona for a year And Ronaldo, you need to work on your game, worry less about your hair Keep going as you are, and soon your fanboys won't even fucking care Playing at Cosmos and Santos, I became a worldwide star Winning multiple world cups with Brazil, neither of you have won it so far Both of just suck, there's no better way of putting it I mean what are two sellouts to Pele, the greatest footballer to ever live Maradona: God'll give me the hand to crush these three religious wannabe freaks I'm winning trophies all over, a legend on the club and national scene Napol-I don't care what you three have done, I've simply topped it Boca-n't come close to the shots I'm firing, I'm afraid you've all bottled it Messi you aren't a true argentine legend, compared to me, you are simply terrible You and Mr. Fantastic here should just pack up the game, and take an early retirement I mean your stupid rivalry is so pathetic, like two 8 year olds in a sandbox Stop the bickering, and actually play for your team, you're both just selfish cocks Finally, Pele you played for shitty teams in shitty leagues Scored over a 1000 goals in your career, but against defences that played like they were in skinny jeans I've settled the argument over the best player, hell I'm even a master manager No rivalry needed for this legend of a striker, today I beat out these three glorified poachers Beckham: Here's a true legend to finsih of this quartet of amateurs I'll leave you all in awe when I shoot for goal, it curls over- The wall and into the back of the net, there's nothing to it A national hero, never won the world cup, but I'm the true winner just face it I had a glittering career, went from Manchester to Madrid, and now Miami My fame accross the world went up quicker than the fortune of Man City Even when I'm retired I make money from the game, and lots of it to Donating to charity, and increasing my wealth in America it's just what I do All four of you take a seat you've just been masterclassed No tactic effective against my rhymes, you just have to park the bus When it comes down to it, you couldn't bend it like Beckham's bars I mean your lines were clearly fouls - Howard Webb: That'll be a penalty and a red card Who won? Messi Ronaldo Pele Maradonna Beckham Category:Blog posts